No Cure For Love
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: One shot ft Demetri from the Volturi..Rated M as i like that rating.


**I first wrote and published this on my quizilla account. Hope you like it. And let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**

Demetri sighs as he stands in the Courtyard of the Volturi Castle, the wind blowing aimlessly around him. He looks to the sky and smiles slightly as he sees the moon shinning brightly, as he looks at the moon he thinks of his lost love, his beloved Emma. She was his light in the dark, the one who understood him for everything he was. But because of his mistakes he has been without her for 110 years.

He can still picture her now, running down the halls chasing Felix, her dirty blonde hair flowing behind her, her red eyes shining with mischief. But he was an idiot and lost her. Some would wonder how he could loose her, with him being the best Tracker of all Vampires, well of the males. But he knew he couldn't track her if he tried, which he has.

You see Emma was a tracker, the best female tracker ever created and also an Advanced Mind Reader. She tracked people the same way Demetri did, by the tenor of someone's mind and for that Demetri couldn't track her.

He sighs as he lowers his gaze from the sky and turns round walking into the Castle; he heads to the throne room where Aro is calling everyone. He walks in and heads over to where Felix and Heidi are stood before turning and watching Aro.

"It seems as though the Cullen's have once again broke another rule of our kind" Aro begins

"How master" Jane asks in her childish voice

"They have created an immortal child"

Many gasps and hisses rang out around the room as they all processed what was said, Immortal children are illegal as they can not be tamed.

"What are we going to do?" Felix asks

"In two days we are heading to Forks Washington to kill the child, So Demetri, Jane, Felix I need you to collect witnesses"

"Yes Master" he say's along with Felix and Jane before turning and walking out the room.

As he walks down the hallways to the main door I see Leanne walking down the hallway, her eyes locked on mine. I let a growl escape my lips and walk forward faster to get out of her way.

As he walk he let's himself think on how Leanne was one of the reasons as well as himself that he lost Emma. You see Leanne has the power of Lust, she can make anyone fall for her and then re create there bonds with someone, so that if Chelsea was to look it would be as if both parties made the bonds themselves with no force. But her power only works when the male allows it, and Demetri was stupid enough to allow it.

"I wonder if the Cullen's will collect witnesses or people to fight" Felix asks

"I assume they would as you never know how Carlisle thinks, and plus he is a well known Vampires so I think a lot of Vampires will help him" Jane says

Demetri grimace's slightly as he thinks on what would happen if Carlisle found Emma and asks for her help.

"Come on we need these witnesses" Demetri says hoping to change the subject

"Yeah" Felix sighs

Jane nods and puts her hood up as she walks in front of the guys, they place up their hoods and follow Jane into the Volterra night.

* * *

Emma sighs as she sits on a hill in Forks, her red eyes scanning the scenery as she thinks on the confrontation that will be happening in just 2 days. She has been made to keep a track on the Volturi for Carlisle to make sure they know when they arrive. Someone sits beside her and turns slightly meet the golden eyes of Edward Cullen

"I know this is hard for you Emma but we are glad that you decided to help" Edward smiles setting his hand on her shoulder

Some would think that Edward would be scared of Emma helping with her being an ex member of the Volturi guard, and a human blood drinker, especially around Renesmee but Edward knows that Emma has just as much control as Carlisle and wouldn't hurt the child of someone who welcomed her into their home after she left the Volturi.

Emma stayed with the Cullen's for 80 years but grew restless and found it hard to stick to their diet of Animal blood so she left and began travelling on her own avoiding Italy as much as she could.

"I'll be fine Edward; this is my time to repay you for everything you did for me" Emma smiles

"You don't need to repay us" Edward sighs

"Don't argue with me Edward" Emma laughs slightly

"Okay I won't, I must ask"

"The Volturi are collecting witnesses" Emma sighs knowing what Edward was asking "Alice saw them doing it earlier. They are still planning on turning up in two days"

"Well we have all of our witnesses so we should be okay" Edward shrugs

"Which line am I in?" she asks

"I think Carlisle and Jasper are thinking of placing you in the line with the strongest ones. With you being around so long you know how to fight"

"Yeah I guess I do" I sigh

"It will be okay Emma; we're hoping that a fight doesn't break out as I know you couldn't hurt your friends"

I laugh dryly at the mention of my friends, it is true Felix, Heidi and even the twins Jane and Alec we're my friends. But I left them behind after Demetri broke my heart.

"What is your story, if you don't mind me asking? It's just that you're quite the mystery" Edward asks cocking his head to the side slightly

"I don't mind, it would help for someone else to know. I first met the Volturi briefly when I was human, it was the year 1047 AD, Aro was watching me as Eleazar told him that I was going to be a powerful Vampire, along to lines of Demetri with me being able to Track the same way as him, as well as me being an advanced mind reader. So when I was attacked one night in Oregon and left for dead Aro wouldn't let me die, he told me that he could end my suffering and grant me a new life, a new family. So me being naïve I accepted, so he turned me and carried me back to Volterra. I woke up to see him and Demetri stood in the room, I had no recollection of who I was before the transformation" Emma sighs as she watches the sun start peaking over the horizon

"After that I was sent out a lot on Missions to collect other Vampires or just do assignments. I was 100 years after my transformation that me and Demetri became an item. I knew he loved me because all his thoughts used to revolve around me but we're were both too shy to say anything, but one time Aro wanted us both to go on an Assignment as we needed to bring back a Vampire by the name of Anna and the Immortal child she had created"

"Aro thought it would be better if we both went as then we would both be able to track either the child or Anna. But Anna was a good hider as she was a shield and kept blocking her mind when we were on her trail, so each night we spent trying to find her we both grew more and more aggravated until one night we took it out on each other, which then resulted in us telling each other how we felt. Even though we went home without Anna and the child, we we're together which made everyone happy. We were later married and were happy. Until 110 years ago"

"What happened then" Edward asks speaking for the first time since Emma started her story

"A vampire called Leanne came to Volterra, her power if you can call it that is the power of Lust. She can make anyone who is willing fall for her and then redoes the bonds so it seems as though they we're made naturally. I left the night after she came on an Assignment. When I came back I walked into mine and Demetri's room to see him and Leanne. At first I thought it was all Leanne's fault so I went to Chelsea and asked her to check the bonds. As at that time we didn't know that she could redo the bonds so when Chelsea told me they had been bonded together naturally I left. It wasn't until after 10 years of travelling that I came across someone that told me of Leanne's power. The only way the bonds can be broken is when someone who is bonded to her breaks them. So I travelled again for another 20 years and then that's when I came across you guys" Emma shrugs

"Do you miss them" Edward asks

"Yeah I do, I wish I could have stayed and made Demetri see what she was doing, but she had everyone fooled"

"It will be okay"

"Yeah it will" I sigh

Emma look's down at my hands and see them glittering in the sun and look up to see the Sun high in the sky

"Ironic isn't it, some of us could die tomorrow and the sun is shining the day before" Emma chuckles dryly

"Yeah, come on we should head back"

Edward stands and extends his hand for Emma; she places her hand in his and allows him to pull her up. They start a slow walk back to the house, both of them not wanting to break the silence that is around them. Each of them lost in their thoughts of the day ahead tomorrow.

Emma stops as she hears the humming of Aro, Marcus and Caius fill her head.

"They're coming early" Emma gasps

Edward looks at her shocked before grabbing her hand and beginning a run back to the house, the two vampires charge in the house and begin looking for Carlisle. He looks up and notices the distress and heads over to them.

"What is it?" he asks

"They're coming"

As those words escape Emma's mouth, the house full of Vampires becomes tense. Some of them Hiss before standing from their seats and gather around Carlisle, Emma and Edward.

"It's time" Carlisle says

Emma nods and watches as the house begins to think out as they all head to the Clearing. Emma heads out with Eleazar and Tanya, her hand firmly in Tanya's like a child.

"It will be okay sweetie" Tanya whispers in her ear

Emma nods and looks ahead as they all stop, she walks forward and stands beside Jasper. He looks at her and nods curtly as he senses her uneasiness.

"They'll be hear in 5 minutes" Emma whispers knowing everyone will hear her

"Get ready" Carlisle says as a precaution

_Can I leave if there isn't a fight and I've given my witness? _Emma asks Carlisle using one of the Advancements of her Mind Reading power, the part where she can talk to anyone in their thoughts

_Yes_ Carlisle replies

_Thank you_

Emma sees Carlisle nod before looking back to where they can hear the footsteps of the oncoming group, there steps indicating they were moving in sync there forms rigid. As they walk out of the tree line I let my eyes travel over them, as I catch the eye of Jane she sends me a small smile before turning back to her emotionless self.

She continues to look over the group as Carlisle begins talking to Aro trying to diffuse the situation ahead. Emma moves her eyes from the group in front of them as she watches Bella, Emmett and Jacob walk forward with Renesmee so that Aro can meet her. After Aro learns that Renesmee is indeed a half breed he walks back to Caius and Marcus and explains the situation.

Caius throws a fit as he realizes that this is too calm of a situation for him so he orders Irina the Vampire that placed the claim and has her killed. As a precaution to allow Renesmee to live Marcus demands that Aro collects witnesses from us gathered with the Cullen's to make sure she won't cause trouble. Aro nods and walks forward and looks down the line, his eyes land on Emma, who becomes tenser if possible.

"Emma dear what a lovely surprise, we've missed you terribly" Aro smiles walking towards her

"As I have missed all of you" Emma says

"What is your witness dear" Aro asks

"Renesmee is no trouble to the vampire world and it's secret, she knows right from wrong. With this said there is no need for violence from either side" Emma says relieved that her voice stayed strong

"Thank you dear" Aro nods taking Emma's witness in his stride

"Please may I leave now?" Emma asks

"Of course, of course" Aro smiles "But please visit soon"

"I will"

Emma begins to walk backward as she sees that all eyes from the Volturi are on her, as she reaches the Tree line she breaks out into a run. She keeps running allowing the tenor of the vampire's minds behind her to be just a whisper. When she thinks she's far enough she stops and drops to her knee's allowing dry sobs to rake through her chest.

After what seems like an eternity crying when really it was all of 5 minutes she hears silent footsteps behind her. She turns to see Jane and Alec emerge from the tree line. She stands just as Jane launches her self at her, wrapping her small arms round her body.

"I missed you" Jane murmurs into Emma's cold body

Emma smiles and hugs Jane back as Alec stands watching, a smile on his lips. Emma always thought of Jane and Alec like her kids, she helped them through there newborn stages when they joined the Volturi.

Jane pulls out of the hug and stands to the side as Emma hugs Alec, a smile gracing her childish face.

"We miss you Emma, you should come back to Volterra" Alec says pulling out of the hug

"I can't" Emma sighs looking down

"Please, I want to kill Leanne but Aro wont let me" Jane pouts

"Killing her won't do any good" Emma says looking at Jane

"It would bring you back. We all know about her power, hell Demetri broke it the minute he found out. He misses you Em, more then we do. He's broken without you" Jane says hugging Emma again

"I just can't come back, too much time has passed" Emma sighs

"But please do visit us" Alec asks

"I will"

Emma hugs the twins again, kissing there cheeks as they look at Emma one last time before walking away from her. She sighs and looks out at the sea before making her mind up to do some more travelling. She grabs the cell phone from her pocket and sends a text to the Cullen's telling them she will see them soon if she crosses their path. She places her cell phone back in her pocket and begins a small run, no idea as to where she is heading.

* * *

A year later

Emma sighs as she rips the head off a newborn. She then dismembers its arms and legs before throwing the pieces into a fire. She looks around quickly and shakes her head.

The Romanians are the reason she is here, they wanted to over throw the Volturi and created a Newborn army in hopes it would help overthrow them. Emma was found walking down a street in London by Felix and was asked to be one of the fighters, which is where she is now. Fighting beside the people she once called family.

Emma sees Demetri about to be attacked from behind and runs over ripping the newborns head off before it could even blink. Demetri looks up and smiles, Emma nods and begins to fight someone of Felix's height. Emma can tell from his movements he has only been a vampire for no longer then 3 weeks.

As she dismembers him and watches as Demetri kills the one he was fighting, Emma notices that the only ones remaining are Vladimir and Stefan the creators. Emma stands near Demetri and watches as Aro and Caius kill them before dismembering the bodies.

Aro turns and does a head count and smiles as he sees his main fighters still alive, Leanne was killed but no one really misses her. He walks over to where Emma and Demetri stands and brings Emma into a hug.

"Thank you dear for helping" Aro smiles releasing Emma

"Anything to help my family" Emma smiles

"Will you join us again" Aro asks

Emma looks around and sees the smiling faces of her friends, she chuckles slightly as she sees the pleading looks Jane and Alec are giving her.

"Yes I will join again" Emma smiles

"Fantastic" Aro claps his hand before turning to Reneta and grabbing a box, he opens it to reveal Emma's old Volturi necklace. He grabs the necklace and walks forward; Emma raises her hair as Aro clips it around her neck.

"Welcome back" Marcus nods, and Emma smiles as she sees Caius smiling for once

Aro turns and leads to way back, Jane and Alec run forward linking there hands with Emma and follows behind Aro, Caius and Marcus. She listens to Demetri's thoughts as they begin the journey back to Volterra and sighs as she realizes that no matter how many times she tried saying she was over Demetri it was all a lie.

When they reach the gates of the Volturi castle she turns to Jane and Alec and tells them she will speak to them soon, they nod and walk inside. Emma turns to Demetri and nudges her head to the side. Demetri gets the message and nods and begins to follow Emma as she walks off to her favourite place to think.

She stops in front of a lake and takes a deep un needed breath, she turns to look at Demetri before looking down finding her shoes fascinating. Before she can say anything Demetri beats her to it.

"Emma please listen to me. I didn't want Leanne, I only wanted you. I still only want you. These past 110 years without you by my side as been hell, I have missed you. Not being able to run my hands through your hair, look into your eyes" he takes a breath and Emma takes the opportunity to look at him, his eyes focusing on her "I miss your laugh as you chase Felix down the halls when he's teased you about something, the way you mother Jane and Alec like they're your own children. I've just missed all of you Emma" he sighs

"You hurt me" Emma whispers weakly

"I know and if you give me another chance I will spend the whole of forever making it up to you" he says walking forward and placing a hand on Emma's face.

Emma looks up and stares Demetri deep in the eyes before taking another breath.

"Don't hurt me again" she says

"I wouldn't dream of it" Demetri replies before lowering his face and placing his lips on Emma's

Emma runs her hands up and locks them behind Demetri's neck. Emma pulls from the kiss and leans her head back and looks to see the sun shining high in the sky she smiles before looking back at Demetri's face.

"And to think I believed I didn't love you, and could live without you" Emma giggles

"There's no cure for love" Demetri smiles before kissing Emma again.


End file.
